closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Panasia Films (China/Hong Kong)
Background: Panasia Films (泛亞影業) was founded in 1972 by Andrew G. Vajna. It was acquired by Golden Harvest in 1976, since then being the foreign film distribution arm of the latter. After selling Panasia, Vajna and Mario Kassar formed Carolco which, in less than four years, became one of the top three foreign sales organizations in motion pictures. Subsequently after Carolco, Vajna formed Cinergi and later C2 Pictures, of the Terminator fame. 1st (known) Logo (1976?-19??) Nicknames: "The Swirly Bird", "Panasia Bird" Logo: On a black background with a blue glow on the top, we see a drawing of a blue bird (drawn abstractly in a 'swirly' way) along with "panasia" (in an abstract font) fading in over the glow. Then, red Chinese writing along with the company name and byline, "Panasia Films Limited (A Golden Harvest Entertainment Company)" fade in below. FX/SFX: Simple fade-in animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (19??-2002) Nicknames: "The Swirly Bird II", "Panasia Bird II" Logo: Over a black background, we see a spark, enlightening the screen to reveal a glass version of the bird from before. The spark dissolves and the bird rotates to the other side, then zooming out slowly. It stops, and "panasia" fades in below. Then, Chinese characters fade in on the bottom of the screen (which soon changes to English; "Panasia Films Limited" with the Golden Harvest byline (from the previous logo) below). Light and glare move around various parts of the logo. FX/SFX: Impressive CGI that wouldn't look out of place if used today. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None. It's just very good CGI. 3rd Logo (2002-2010) Nicknames: "The Golden Harvest-Panasia Hybrid", "The Swirly Bird III", "Panasia Bird III" Logo: Essentially a combination of the 2002 Golden Harvest "Writing GH on Golden Plate" logo with Panasia's "Swirly Bird" logo. The logo itself is actually pretty much the same as the said Golden Harvest logo, but instead of the writing GH and the plate fading, it was the "Swirly Bird" emblem in gold fading along with "panasia" (same font as before) on the right of the bird (arched). The Chinese characters were different also and "Golden Harvest" is replaced with "Panasia Films Limited". FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2002 GH logo. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (2010-) Nicknames: "Bronze Harvest", "Wheat Field", "The Ultra Majestic Rectangle-G", "Where's the Bird?" Logo: Same as the current Orange Sky Golden Harvest logo, but the Chinese text is different and the English text is "Panasia Films Limited". FX/SFX: Same as the current OSGH logo. Cheesy Factor: Very poor effort on this logo compared to the previous ones, considering how they just replaced the text in the original OSGH logo with the new text. The bird was dropped here, replaced by Golden Harvest's "Rectangle G". Music/Sounds: Again, same as the current OSGH logo. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None, though you'll laugh or get annoyed by this effortless logo.